Mako
Mako is one of the main characters of The Legend of Korra. He is the older brother of Bolin, a Detective for the Republic City Police and a member of the new Team Avatar. He is also a firebender and is the former love interest of Korra and Asami Sato. Relationships Korra When Korra first joins, he isn't very impressed with her even though she is the Avatar but admits she has skill after she helps them win a match. Despite a rocky upstart to their relationship, both Korra and Mako begin to develop romantic feelings for each other, but Korra is hurt when Mako begins dating Asami. A love triangle was soon formed between Mako, Korra and Asami and grew more complicated as Bolin also harboured unrequited romantic feelings for Korra. Korra tried to confess her feelings for Mako, but despite his own feelings, Mako denied them. However, Mako later becomes jealous when Bolin and Korra go on a date. Mako confronts Korra and manages to confess his own feelings and they share a kiss, but Bolin sees them together, hurting Bolin and putting a strain on their relationships and teamwork. Eventually they managed to work through their issues and Mako resumes his relationship with Asami, much to Korra's dismay. When Korra is kidnapped by Tarrlok, Mako goes overboard to save her, which gets Asami concerned. When Korra escapes Amon who took away Tarrlok's bending, Naga brings her to Republic City and Mako carries her bridal style to get her to recover. When Korra decides to finally confront Amon, he insists on coming along and they both find Tarrlok in an attic. He tells the two that Amon is his brother and is using bloodbending, not energybending to take away a person's bending. The two enter the arena and save Tenzin and his children, preventing airbending from being erased from the planet. Amon bloodbends both of them and uses his bloodbending to remove Korra's bending. Angered, Mako resists Amon's bloodbending and hits him with electricity, sending him flying into a wall. Mako then carries Korra to escape only to be bloodbent again. Before Amon can remove Mako's firebending. Korra's love for Mako helps her finally learn airbending, which knocks Amon into the water. He then waterbends into a cyclone, only to learn the Equalists saw him. Mako comforts Korra after Katara is unable to restore Korra's bending and he finally confesses that he loves her. Korra is unable to respond and runs off only to finally get wisdom from Aang, who restores her powers and enables her to undo Amon's work. Korra confesses she loves him too and they have their second kiss. Asami Sato He falls for Asami when she accidentally runs him over and they begin dating. They appear happily together, but Mako also harbours feelings for Korra, despite his relationship with Asami. While Asami is unaware of Mako'a feelings at first, she later becomes suspicious of Mako's feelings for Korra, noticing the pair together. Once Republic City is under siege by the Equalists, Team Avatar hides at the Air Temple. Bolin accidentally tells Asami about Mako kissing Korra. She confronts him and says they might not be in a relationship after the siege is over. Despite this, she still likes Korra and was only hostile to Mako. They break up but not only do Mako and Asami stay friends, but Asami remains loyal to team Avatar, even battling her father again and defeating him with Bolin's help. Trivia *He was the Captain of the Fire Ferrets, but left after the first season when he joined the Republic City Police and became a Detective. *Mako is voiced by David Faustino, who is famous for his role of Bud Bundy on the hit sitcom, Married With Children. He is also well known for voicing Helia in the nickelodeon version of the Winx Club. External Links *Mako - Avatar Wikia Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Muscular Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Former Love Interest Category:Avatar Love Interests Category:Law Enforcers Category:Nickelodeon love interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Driving Force Category:Protagonist's Love Interest